Warped
by Alexander-luvs-Raven
Summary: Edward loved Bella because sh smelled nice. their love had no substance. This is how that 2D, unrealistic love story should have ended.


Edward:

It was exactly three months and nine days after shit went down in the clearing. The Volturi had backed off and we hadn't heard from any of them since. My beautiful Renesmee had grown more each day. That day I believe she could have passed for a five year-old, although she looked closer to four. There had been absolutely no conflict in my life so I had been able to spend large amounts of uninterrupted time with Bella, and it had been hell. Bella was slowly killing me. I hadn't been able to play the piano or read a book in weeks. Once everyone calmed down and all of the guests had left, Bella began mapping out every second of every day. During the day we spent every waking moment with Renesmee, and I would normally enjoy that because she is my daughter, but Bella was being so anal about what Renesmee could and couldn't do. And she thought I was over protective when she was human. At least Renesmee is half vampire.

What could happen to her when her mate is a werewolf and she lives in the middle of nowhere surrounded by strong vampires? I swear, sometimes I just wanted to hit Bella. Not that I would, hitting girls is wrong. I'm not that big of an ass. Anyway, then at night all she wanted to do was have sex. I have hormones, and I do need sex sometimes but she's addicted to it. I've lived a long life and I have never met a more hormonally unbalanced person. Then on top of all of that, she somehow found a way to be the whiniest bitch on the planet. I don't know what god gave her, but it wasn't a wonderful personality and I was the one that somehow made her pretty. You probably think thats a horrible thing to say but it's not like I would ever say any of this to her face.

I was forced to go into hiding. Bella didn't know what I'd been feeling because I hadn't told her. I hadn't told a soul about how utterly bored and unhappy I was. However, I did know how much everyone else loved Bella because thats what they kept thinking over and over again in their heads like broken record players. So while Bella played with Renesmee in her bath, I snuck out for a while. I decided I needed a well deserved break. I spent most of the car ride trying to figure out where I could go until I just decided to wing it. Now I'm at this dark, depressing bar I found in Port Angeles. It was nestled in between a strip club and a closed down studio. I almost didn't go in but when I heard yelling I decided I could go for a good bar fight.

The inside was dimly lit and the place was deserted. It stank of beer and something else I couldn't quite place. I meandered over to the bar and ordered something I had no intention of drinking. Just as I turned away from the bar tender I felt his presence. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he was definitely a vampire. I flashed a smile when he stopped in front of me but he didn't return the gesture. He just stood there in all black staring at me. Then, out of nowhere he stuck out his hand. I could only assume that he expected me to shake it so I did just that. Then he spoke up, not sounding as confident as he looked.

"My sister and I just moved here. We've heard a lot about you and I was just wondering if we could stay with you. We don't hunt humans either and we have great self control...but we don't have anywhere to stay and everyone says you guys are really nice about that kind of thing." He still wore that hard expression but he sounded sincere. I think his accent was Australian.

"Come on. You'll have to ask Carlisle." As I stood he shot out his hand.

"You have to meet my sister first." At that moment the most stunning girl I had ever seen walked into the bar. I must not have been paying attention because the moment I saw her I knew she was his sister. She had black curls that fell to her shoulders, framing her face and blue eyes that matched her brother's. She was only wearing skinny jeans and a tank top but she filled them out perfectly. She was positively stunning. I extended my hand for her to shake but she didn't move a muscle. She just stood there staring off into space. The guy cleared his throat.

"Alexandra is blind, and forgive me. I'm Derek." Then the girl extended her hand and she spoke with the most angelic voice.

"Call me Alex. And don't worry about my eyesight. My other senses are incredible." I shook her hand awkwardly and turned to Derek.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nope. We've got my bike," responded Derek immediately. He pointed outside where a black Harley awaited. We stepped outside into the night air as I tried not to stare at Alex. Then just as I was opening the door to my Camaro, the bar tender rushed out and asked for what I owed him for the drink. I had totally forgotten about it. I handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change. And if your wondering why I have a Camaro, then I'll tell you. After that shit that went down in the clearing, I realized that I needed a man car not a mom car. Once inside, I started the car only to find Alex in the passenger seat. I was so glad she was blind or else she would totally call me out for staring at her for so long.

I didn't gather the nerve to speak until we were about half way home.

"Forgive me for asking but I'm very curious. How did it happen?" Alex turned towards me, even though she couldn't see me, and stayed like that for a few moments before she spoke.

"I was already a vampire. Derek had gotten into some money trouble but he didn't want me to get involved so he lied about being an only child. But one night after my shift at the daycare I was working at, this guy came up from behind me and slammed me against the back wall. What Derek hadn't told me was that he was involved with other vampires. And that guy was a newborn, a strong one. He told me he knew all about me and he was gonna get his revenge on my brother through me. I never saw his face because he caused irreversible damage to my eyes, then he raped me and left me there to be found by whoever was unfortunate enough to stumble upon me."

She turned away suddenly then continued. "Derek found me the next morning. He blamed himself. Especially when he realized I would never see again," she said with a small smile. I stopped in front of my house but before I could say something Derek had opened her door and was helping her out. She flashed me one last smile then disappeared with her brother into the night.


End file.
